Fire, Fire burning bright
by FantasyPixie
Summary: When someone you love dies how will Casey and the rest cope with it all? *BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS* *DASEY AND LIZWIN TO COME LATER*
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter is kind of short... I will get better this is my 1st go... if you have any ideas you want to see in this story than let me know, all ideas are welcome... R&R if you like the story :) **

Fire, Fire burning bright

**Tiger Tiger. burning bright,  
In the forests of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye.  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?**

**In what distant deeps or skies.  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand, dare seize the fire?**

**And what shoulder, & what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat.  
What dread hand? & what dread feet?**

**What the hammer? what the chain,  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? what dread grasp.  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?**

**When the stars threw down their spears  
And watered heaven with their tears:  
Did he smile His work to see?  
Did he who made the lamb make thee?**

**Tiger Tiger burning bright,  
In the forests of the night:  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?**

**The Tiger  
William Blake

* * *

**

It was too much! it was all to much to take in… to cope with an hour ago it had all been perfect… of course Derek was still there, Edwin was letting one _rip_ again, Lizzie was complaining to Edwin oh and Marti was moaning about having left her favourite teddy bare at home, but Casey could live with that because they were her family, _dysfunctional_ yes but she loved them even Derek!

But now she was lying in a hospital bed that was making her back stiff from the hardness of it she felt like crying in fact she was crying tears ran down her face and stained her now pail, wet cheeks…but she had to be strong she needed to be strong if not for herself but than for the others…because less than 20 minuets ago her and her family had been in an accident and now they have lost every thing they own, their books, IPods, Toys, Home and what was the worst of all…they had lost their parents and little baby sister!!!

All Casey could remember was waking up to a burl of orange and red and the heat… oh the heat it burned her skin she thought she had melted she was that hot then she realised what was happening ' fire' she thought…. 'Oh my gosh fire!' she bolted for her door but as she tried to open it she couldn't the wood had swollen with the heat and she was to weak to open it "Help please someone help me PLEASE" she shouted but no one came "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP" she begged over and over again but still no one came she banged her fists against the door so much so that her knuckles started to bleed crimson drops of blood no one came, she screamed no one came, she cried no one came, she started to become weak with the black smoke that was creeping beneath her door it started to suffocate her she started to drift off to sleep " Help" she cried out weakly for one last attempted to survive no one came her last thought before drifting off to sleep was " I'm going to die without saying I love you to anyone, I'm going to die!" and with that she fell asleep.

"Casey?" Casey snapped open her eyes to find a tall thin man with brunette hair and warm hazel eyes starring at her a concerned and horrified look on his pale face… "Derek!"

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter is kind of short... I will get better this is my 1st go... if you have any ideas you want to see in this story than let me know, all ideas are welcome... R&R if you like the story :) **


	2. What Next?

What Next?!

"_Casey?" Casey snapped open her eyes to find a tall thin man with brunette hair and warm hazel eyes starring at her a concerned and horrified look on his pale face… "Derek!"_

_************_

**Derek's POV**

As I walked into the room where the blonde nurse said Casey would be I closed my eyes and counted to five I paced slowly into the room. That's when I saw her "Shit" I whispered to myself she was so pale she looked like one of the characters from that stupid book Casey always going on about what was it called 'Twilight.' that was it. Her hair was greasy and she had her eyes shut tight like she was remembering something.

Why did I have to go and see that f**king hockey game with Sam "WHY." Now Nora, my dad, and Marti are dead and the rest of my family are in hospital!!! "Okay Derek time to face the music and dace. Casey" my voice barley came out as I called out for her in that second her eyes snapped open "Derek" she said.

"Holy crap"

"What?"

"You know you should really warn a guy when you're about to wake up, you scared the crap outta me... Sorry" I apologized when she looked like she was about to cry "That was out of order even for me!"

"Yes, yes it was!" she told me her voice was laced with anger.

"Do you know what's happened, do you know about mu-"Casey didn't finish her question she burst into tears instead, now normally when a girl starts crying I hang up the phone or run in the opposite direction but seeing Casey like this it left a feeling in the pit of my stomach, I hated to see her cry!

I ran up to her and held her in a tight embrace "Shhh Case you don't need to tell me anything the cops already told me everything shhh" this only made her sob harder so I started to gently rock her in my arms it always seemed to work for the guys in all the chick flicks, not that I watched one or anything. Sure enough she stopped crying and only sniffing now.

"That's it space Case" I cooed her "You can stop crying now, I'm here shhh."

"Why are you doing this?" she looked up into my eyes and sent me a confused and questioning look.

"Doing what Case?" I asked her looking back into her eyes

"Being so nice to me, its _weird_" she answered with a half smile

I had to laugh at this I should have figured Casey could only see the bad in me "What can't a guy be nice without it being weird?"

Case laughed too "No a boy can be nice without it being weird, but your no boy your Derek the jerk!"

"Ouch that gonna leave a mark space Case, but seriously are you O.K" I hoped the answer would be yes.

"Not now, but I will be, I have to be there for Lizzie, Edwin and…umm… you, how are Lizzie and Edwin are they going to be okay??

"Hey now, you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself I don't need your help, I'm a big boy now Casey MacDonald!" I replied in a sarcastic tone "And BOTH Lizzie, AND Edwin are fine… their sleeping at the minuet." She did not reply so we both just sat there in peaceful silence until Casey spoke out and asked "What will we do next?"

"About what?"

"Living arrangements, Lizzie and Edwin, School, Money, the-the…_funerals_?"

Wow how could Casey always think that far ahead I just got my head around the whole 'fire burn house down to the ground thing and she was already thinking about the funerals, that hadn't even crossed my mind"

"Well" I replied "We can just rent out a hotel until we find a flat or something, its not like we need a house anymore! We can look after Liz, and Ed, I'm not letting them go into some freakin foster place! I still have my job at 'Smelly Nelly's' and as for the rest lets just face a day at a time! Okay?"

"Ummm okay…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

When I looked round to see Casey she was crashed out on the hospital bed I chuckled to myself she already had drool on her chin, the old Derek would have probably took a picture and posted it on the internet!

"I best go check on Ed and Liz." I muttered to myself

"Goodnight Space Case" I bent down and whispered into her ear "Sweet dreams"

**A/N I really had fun with this Chapter, its my longest one yet, if it sounds like 'Twilight' i'm sorry that wasn't my intention, if you like this please R&R ... again all ideas are welcome :) **

**Jessi x **


	3. Sad News

**"_I best go check on Ed and Liz." I muttered to myself_**

**"_Goodnight Space Case" I bent down and whispered into her ear "Sweet dreams"_**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I went to room '107' to check on Ed, I knocked on the door… "Come in" a familiar voice came though the door I pushed on the silver handle to open the crack of the door I poked my head though and asked

"Hey Ed…emm how are you doin??" He looked better than Casey just a few cuts and bruises a bit pale but nothing too serious

"Hey bro yer am fine, just a few cuts and bruises, the Doc said that I could come out today, and do you now how Liz, Casey, Marti, Nora and Dad are?"

Ohh no he doesn't know about them what the hell do I tell him 'ohh Marti, Nora and Dad are dead while Casey is a wreak and I don't know about Liz yet!' yer I can see how that would go down… no I have think of a better way I have to do this gently,

"Emm… Ed Marti, Nora and Dad… well…there… there…"

"Common D… spit it out…it can't be that bad…can it?" he asked me nervously

"Dead!" I croaked out

"What… you're lying to me get out!"

"Ed I'm sorr-"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT NOW!!!!!" He roared at me when I didn't respond straight away he started to throw random things at me I ran out the door when he started to throw glass at me

"Phew" I breathed when I closed the door behind me, I'll talk to him later when he's calmed down.

"Off to see Liz" and I headed to the room '111' where Lizzie would be lying in a bed.

I knocked on the door of room '111' I hesitated when I heard crying "She must have found out, but how? Who???" I whispered to myself, I gently opened the door "Casey, what are you doing here? Liz are you okay??"

"Yer I'll be okay…it's just a shock that's all, Casey came and told me earlier"

"Yer" Casey replied before I could speak "I figured since you told Ed, I would tell Liz, how did Ed take the…news?"

"Not so well, I'll try again later"

"Will come to" Liz spoke up "I want to see him anyway."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry this took soooo long... I had a LOT of work to do in school... soo once again sorry :( remember to R&R if I get 3 reviews I'll put up the next chapter sooner :)**

**Love Jessi x **


End file.
